Crimson Knight
by Krozz-101
Summary: Naruto awakens a fearsome power, unheard of in the Elemental Nations. Trained by Jiraya since his youth will the young boy rise to impossible heights, or will the darkness of the Shinobi world make him the demon he always feared he was? NaruXHarem. Lemons later on. AU


**Crimson Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto; it's the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I aplogize for my extremely long absence from , and I know that it must suck that I haven't updated in forever, but at least now I'm back! There'll soon be an update to Naruto of the Sharingan, Sonzaiseifukugan and a re-write of Chimera no Naruto. Stay tuned ;D**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out over the village he was sworn to protect, a sense of melancholy striking him, burning deep into his aged mind. So many memories, so much pain. How many soldiers had he sent to their deaths over the years? How many lives had he himself taken, before he was lauded as the "God of Shinobi"? Now he faced yet another crisis.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The Hokages young charge, and the secret weapon that had deterred Iwa and Kumo from attacking for the last seven years. The wizened elder turned to look at the seven year old blonde, fast asleep on the rooms only couch. He frowned slightly as he read the report in his hands for the third time that night.

_Time: 20.37._

_Charge [Uzumaki Naruto] observed fleeing from unidentified assailant. Pursuit engaged. Pursuer identified. Shinobi from unknown village. Utilized new jutsu, not previously encountered. Assailant escapes Anbu guards and chases after the charge. [Uzumaki Naruto] Assailant rediscovered. Moved to engage and incapacitate assailant. _

_Assailant killed by charge. [Uzumaki Naruto] Charge [Uzumaki Naruto] displayed strange ability to control, solidify and shape own blood. Passed out after killing assailant, speculated to be caused from Anemia. _

_Charge [Uzumaki Naruto] taken to Shinobi Medical Institute. Phenomenon speculated to be a Bloodline Limit, awakened because of fear of death. Assailant taken to morgue for examination, charge [Uzumaki Naruto] taken to Hokage. _

_Involved agents; Dog, Dragon, Cat. _

Hiruzen looked at Naruto once again. A million thoughts had danced in his mind, but he was confident that he had made the right choice. Speaking of right choices, here came his three greatest choices. Turning, he looked at the door where his three prized students, hailed as the Sannin, stood expectantly.

Jiraya, the strongest of the three, the infamous Toad Sage looked at Naruto, his normal goofy grin missing. He turned back towards Sarutobi, the un asked question obvious on his face.

Tsunade, the greatest medic of their time was looking Naruto over, her hand gently brushed aside his long blonde locks of hair, all the while her hand glowed green.

Orika, last of the sannin, had snatched the report from her sensei, a frown on her face as she read it through, her analytical mind no doubt working on its highest.

Sarutobi studied them. Jiraya was dressed in a bizarre garb, his spiky white hair dragged back into his trademark ponytail. Tsunade was wearing a green coat over a higly revealing shirt, further drawing attention her infamously large bust. Her sandy blonde hair was dragged into two short ponytails. Orika had long black hair, reminiscent of silk. She was draped in an intricate battle kimono. It hugged her body, showing off her generous curves, and while her bust was not as enormous as her teammates, they were still in a class of their own.

Sarutobi coughed into his hand, drawing attention to himself.

"Tonight, young Naruto was attacked by an as of yet unidentified assailant. Naruto then manifested what appears to be a bloodline Limit and killed his attacker."

Jiraya and Tsunade stared at him in surprise.

"The ability to manipulate blood, correct?" Orika asked to verify what she had just read.

"Indeed. As far as recorded Konoha history goes, we've never seen this bloodline limit before."

"Now, Jiraya. You are leaving the village tomorrow for another one of your journeys, are you not?" Sarutobi enquired to which his student nodded.

"I want you to take the boy with you. You have the highest battle power of the Sannin, you can surpress the Kyuubi and you can train and protect him."

"Protect him, sensei?"

"Yes. I fear that the ones who sent tonights attacker are aware of Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki. Either that or they know of his heritage. Either way, he would be safest with you." Sarutobi reasoned.

Jiraya nodded. He loved the child as a grandfather, and had hoped to teach the boy. Better now than never.

"Tsunade."

"Yes!"

"Go to the morgue and take charge of the autopsy. I need you to stay in the village afterwards and take charge of the Hospital. Also, we will implement your plan from all those years ago."

"You mean...?!" Tsunade asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, you and Shizune will be in charge of training these new medic nins."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"And you Orika!"

"Ready and waiting, sensei!" Orika straightened up.

"I am transferring all the staff you need to the Science Research Center. You have unlimited funds, use it all to the utmost. I want Konoha 10 years ahead of everyone else technologically!"

"Ye-Yes sir!" Orika was caught off guard.

"These old bones tell me that this is the start of something truly terrible. War is coming. Now, are there any questions!?"

"No sir!" They chorused.

"Good. I am going to discuss some things with the Uchiha Clan, don't get in my way!" He said, as he disappeared in a shunshin.

He reappeared a short distance away from the Uchiha Clan quarters.

_'I should have done this a long time ago.' _

Walking directly up to the clan patriarchs house, he knocked on the door.

Uchiha Fugaku opened the door, and was caught severely off guard by the appearance of the Hokage on his doorstep.

"L-lord Hokage! What can I do for you this evening!?"

"We need to talk, Fugaku." Sarutobi said briskly as he walked past the Uchiha and into the house.

They took a seat across from each other in the kitchen, after Fugaku told his wife Mikoto and his two daughters and son not to bother them.

"I'll be frank Fugaku. I know what you are planning. I know about the coup. About it all."

Fugaku stiffened, inching his hand towards a Kunai.

"Don't even bother. You and I both know how that would end." Sarutobi warned, his eyes furious.

"Fugaku. I have decided to ramp up the military strength in Konoha. I want the Uchiha to move back into the village proper. I also want your clan to be in charge of the combat training of the next generations of Konoha Shinobi. You will of course receive the money, fame, prestigr and power associated with this new responsibility."

To say Fugaku was surprised would be a major understatement. The Hokage knew of their plans, yet he was offering them an immense honor and a greatly coveted mission. He fell to a knee before the elderly Kage.

"Take my head, please. And with me, the insurrection will die. Just please promise me that you will give my clan the honors of which you spoke!"

Sarutobi smiled.

"There will be no more killing today. I look forward to you leading both this clan and this village to greatness once again. Now, I must be off. Say hello to Mikoto, Sasuke, Itome and Satsuki from me." He said as he left.

Fugaku trembled, as a smile made its way into his face.

"Yes... Hokage-sama!"

**A day later, the village gate.**

"I don't geeeeeeeet it! I kicked some guy's ass and now I have to LEAVE my home!? Why!?" Naruto asked, more than anything just to annoy Jiraya.

"Goddamnit you little brat! Do you WANT me to kick your ass!?" Jiraya yelled with a tickmark on his forehead.

"Come at me, bro!" Naruto yelled back, entering some weird kung-fu stance which Jirays instantly mimicked, much to the amusement of the ones gathered to see the two off.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Orika, Sarutobi, the Ichirakus, Hyuga Hinata, the three Uchiha siblings, Kiba and his sister Hana, Shikamaru, Chouji' Ino and Shino were there to see them off.

"Yosh, let's go brat. We've got a lot of travelling to do." Jiraya said, calming down. Naruto nodded, turning to wave goodbye.

Sasuke, standing besides his siblings, smiled and yelled to him.

"You'd better get really strong or I'm going to leave you in the dust!"

"Ha! When I get back, I'll be able to kick your ass with my pinky finger!" Naruto yelled back with a smile. After saying goodbye to everyone, he and Jiraya turned and left the village.

"Brat, these next many years of training will be very hard. If you don't take it seriously, the training will likely kill you."

"It won't."

"Huh?"

"The training won't kill me, no matter what. After all, I'm the man who will become Hokage. Didn't you know that?" Naruto told him with a smile on his face.

Jiraya smiled.

'_Heh, yeah. This kid... He can do it...' _

**End!**

**Not a lot of action with Naruto, but I wanted to make this chapter one that told of all the AU things we'll encounter later on! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will portray Naruto and Jirayas journey and their traning! **


End file.
